What Does It Take?
by koolgirlkat
Summary: What does it take? Robin thought and saw Starfire sitting by herself at the bar stool of the dance club the Titans were forced to go to with Beast Boy and Cyborg. He went to go sit by her


**Proposal **

**Robin finds Starfire sitting by herself at the club they had gone to well more like Beast Boy forced them to. They start talking and Starfire slips three words. Follow the love of the couple(s).**

* * *

Chapter one: What does it take?

Starfire was sitting on a stool watching the lights bounce around as people danced. She smiled to herself they looked like they were having fun. Starfire was taken from her thoughts when she heard a manly voice ask her, "Star? What's wrong?" Robin stood in front of her he had grown so now he was at least a few inches taller than the girl, his hair had stayed the same but he had more mussels and changed from black green, red, and yellow. To Blue and Black. "Nothing is of the matter friend, Robin." Starfire said trying to sound alright. The truth was she wasn't she loved him and she didn't know if he loved her. "Star really what's wrong?" He asked again. "Friend Robin I do not wish to see all those girls around you." She muttered blushing and fixing her eyes on the shorts she had worn. Robin laughed, really that girl had no idea. "I do not see how this is of the funny, Friend Robin." Starfire looked away tears in her eyes. "I don't think it's funny it's just do you really think those are me type?" Robin asked smirking. "Well then what type is yours then, those girls are of the beauty. Are they not?" Starfire asked eyes flashing with anger. "I like strange girls." Robin said hoping to give off the right hint. "That's nice, especially since I'm in love with you and you're going to find someone else to love and I'll have to mend my heart." Starfire sobbed the end and ran to the crowd hoping to get lost in it.

Robin looked at the crowed with wide eyes well under his mask, he quickly shook it off and ran to go look for her.

Starfire wanted to go to her room and scream but instead she was met with the task of finding a way out. "Star! Wait I lo..." She heard Robin yell before she saw him get caught by one of his fangirls. Starfire ran to the girl pushed her off him yelling, "Hands off now!" Starfire's eyes were glowing green and she began to levitate. "Star, I love you! What the hell does it take for you to get you to realize that! You're the strange girl, the girl with glowing green eyes, and orange hair, and a beautiful body! Dammit Star it's always been you!" Robin screamed through the music before she could leave. Starfire was about to answer when the Dj called something.

"Time for our couple dance! Let's see looks like our local hero's Starfire and Robin! The song will be... Domino!" The Dj called out smirking, it was Beast Boy's doing. They were shuffled to the front of the crowd and they saw Beast Boy and Cyborg giving the thumbs up why Raven was looking at them... they would get it later. The song started,

_I'm feeling sexy and free __Like glitter's raining on me __You're like a shot of pure gold __I think I'm bout to explode_

Starfire looked at robin and began to sway she then put her hands in the air and ran them down her body at the same time as moving down. She landed in the splits and jumped back up. Robin watched memorized at her body. She came up and put her hands in the air and flipped and landed into the splits. It was Robin's turn he quickly slide down to Starfire and jumped up picking Starfire up with him.

_ I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there Don't you know...you spin me out of control_

Starfire but her back to Robin's stomach and moved her hips onto his pelvic area. Robin moaned then spun her around and she flew up flipping in the air. She landed in the splits and came back up moving her hips to the side and pointed at Robin and told him to come here.

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh Boomin' like a bass drum Sparkin' up a rhythm Baby, come on! Ooh ooh ooh ooh __Rock my world until the sunlight __Make this dream the best I've ever known _Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Robin came and grabbed her hips making them crash into her he thrust his hips into hers and ran flipping around and ending in a 360. Starfire walked to him and kissed his cheek walking away.

After the song was over Robin found starfire at the bar and pulled her to him, "So wanna go out... or something." Robin blushed and Starfire looked like she was going to cry, "Yes I will." Starfire lent over and kissed his cheek. Starfire smiled and then hugged him grinning at the disappointed fangirls.

* * *

**Sorry about the chappie guys I'm really not supposed to be on here so this had to be a quicky, review flames accepted **


End file.
